Life
by By A Person
Summary: This is a fanfiction story with characters from Shino. It tells the story of a pony named Vivian who wants to start her own business and how life is a game that everyone plays but no one wins in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Life**

 **Written by A Person**

 **Started 11/17/18**

 **Hello, internet, I'm a person and I wanted to practice some of my writing skills. I couldn't think of a good way of practising my skills unless I create more stories. Well, I don't want to write books if my new skills are bad so I thought I go back to my old routes and do some fanfiction anonymously. So here is going to be a little story of me messing around with some stuff.**

 **Chapter 1**

Vivian let out a long sigh as she looked out of her window, she is a green pony with brown eyes. In the distance on a sunny day, Vivian could see a girl pegasus that skips happily through the trailer park. This pony is yellow with freckles on her face, red eyes, and a blue and green hair colour with a planet for a cutie mark. Her name is Apogee. Vivian rolled her eyes at her as she started to speak to herself. "Some girls get the easy life, everyone loves you Apogee, you are the definition of a Mary Sue. What made you so special?" In the background, Vivian could hear a random girl in her trailer home moaning in pleaser as Vivian lets out another sigh.

Apogee went inside of her home as the happy smile on Apogee face went away as she saw her mother lying on the bed. "Mom?" She spoke in a voice that almost cracked with sadness as she slowly approached the blue pegasus. Her mother has dark blue hair and a mix of green like her daughter with red eyes. She also has a cutie mark of a planet with a spaceship. "Dad and I gave you space before, but you never got much better." She told her mother, holding back her tears of concern. "What's wrong?" She asks again as she crawled into bed with her mother to hold her tight.

Vivian walked near the front door of her trailer apartment as the random woman moans were louder. "I'm going to school dad!" She shouted through the thinly built walls.

"Have fun dear!" Her dad said in-between sexual intercourse with the woman.

When Vivian went to school she went to the library instead of going to a class where she met an older pony girl who is the liberin. "Hello there Vivian, how are you today?"

Vivian rolled her eyes as she walked past her as she gave her answer. "Same as I was yesterday I guess."

The liberin heard the bell go off before saying anything else. "You're going to be late for class again."

Vivian sat at a table and pulled out a book before she replied to the liberin. "I'll go to class when the teacher decides to go to class."

There was a strong silence in the air that surrounded the liberin and Vivian. The liberin looks concerned but Vivian was focused. The liberin opened her mouth a few times as she tried to speak what was on her mind before finally speaking to her. "You're never going to repay your family debts Vivian."

"That's just the thing, I don't want to repay what my family owes. They owe them that money, not me."

"Then what is it that you want to do then?"

"It's not what I want to do, it's what I'm going to do." Vivian looked up from her book as she looked at the liberin in her eye before speaking to her. "I'm going to make my own business."

"How are you going to do that? The Dalton business is the most successful business around these parts, not to mention you're not really the most threating."

Vivian chuckled but this time she had a little smile on her face. "That's just the thing, I don't need to be violent. I can do one to two things to your body. Hurt you in which you'll recover. Or I could make you disable but what good would that do me? If I target the mind, I'll control you. Make you fear me, respect me. A mind is a great tool and I'm going to use mine as a weapon."

The liberin only chuckled once more before she puts her face into a book as well. "Do what you think is right, I'll be long dead before the next war starts off anyway so it doesn't matter to me. Life is a young one's game and I'm far too old to play anymore."

Vivian didn't return home until late when she arrived she found her dad passed out on the couch with too many beers to count and another random woman, all through this time it appeared to be a hooker. Vivian let out another sigh as she walked into the kitchen to start making herself dinner when she heard a bunch of noise coming from outside. She looked around to see a bunch of ponies dressed in black standing in the direction towards her trailer, with fear in her eyes she quickly made her way to the bathroom and hid in the bathtub. Seconds later she heard her door burst open as the ponies from outside started to talk to each other. With the thinly built walls, Vivian was able to hear everything clearly. "Look at this, passed out drunk again."

One of the ponies hit her father hard enough to wake up with anger but his anger quickly went away once he saw who did it. Another pony spoke this time. "Times up, where's our money?"

"I-I-I-I'll have it next month!"

"Next month? You said you'll have it last month, you don't owe another business money, do you? If you do, we're here to collect first got that?"

"I'm in too deep with the Solis business, please just give me some more time!"

One pony put his face right next to Vivian's dad before he spoke in a soft tone. "We're not the Solis business, but we do have a transition to make and you're going to pay before we leave."

"I…donot…have the money." Vivian dad told them with his head held down.

The pony that spoke in a soft tone cracked his neck as he began to beat her dad as his hoofs quickly became red with blood. Vivian tried to block out the sound of her father screams of agony until her door got swung open as she screamed before getting dragged outside. The pony that spoke in a soft tone stop beating her dad to death when he saw her as he gave a little chuckle. "Well, what do you know, maybe this won't be a waste after all."

With broken teeth and nose, her dad opened her mouth to speak as blood came out from his mouth. "Thank you, your grace."

"This isn't a waste for our business bout this will be a waste of a life for you, maybe you'll come back and give us that money you owe us." The pony turned towards Vivian before he spoke to her. "This is what is going to happen to you if you don't pay us what your father owes." The pony turned back to her father who is dazed from all of the better as he grabbed a knife and started to repeatedly stab him to death. Vivian tried to turn away from what she was seeing but the others forced her to watch. The stabbing went on for a few minutes until her father was unrecognizable anymore before turning back towards Vivian. "You got one month to get us our $150,000 before we do worst things to you. Let this be a lesson that you don't mess with the McCray business." The pony turned towards the passed out hooker before throwing the knife on her. "Make it look like she did this and let's get out of here." When the ponies left Vivian left sitting now in a pool of her father's blood that spilt over towards her as she began to cry as she wondered where she was going to get that much money from in such a short amount of time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The following day Vivian was in school, not paying attention to what the teacher was saying as she couldn't get the image of her father getting murder in front of her out of her mind. With barley any sleep Vivian unknowingly passed out at school as she drifted off into a dream. In her dream she replayed parts of what happened the day before as two police officers were staring at her dead father in a way where Vivian couldn't see their faces as they talked to each other as if she wasn't there. "Looks like the hooker killed this man after he tried to rape her, then felt sorry and took pills to end her own life."

The other officer didn't respond right away before he said anything. "That little girl said that the McCray's killed them."

"That's not the story that I heard. Don't forget I'm the superior officer in charge of this murder and I say it was a murder suicide."

The other officer didn't say anything right away before he let out a sigh and replied. "Yes Sir."

The first officer turned towards Vivian and his face looked like the same pony who killed her father and his voice sounded the same as well. "This little girl needs to pay back the debt that her father gave her and she isn't stupid enough to snitch on the McCray business, are you Vivian?"

The officer kept calling out Vivian's name until she finally woke up from her sleep. When she woke up she notice Apogee staring at her with a smile on her face as she spoke to her. "You slept through class, didn't get much sleep last night?"

Vivian didn't respond quickly as she stretch and moaned before answering her. "It was a rough night." Vivian rub her eyes to help her wake up some more before saying anything else. "Why didn't you leave me, just like everyone else in this classroom?"

"Schools over." Apogee told her a little bit embarrassed. "You didn't just sleep through class, you slept through the entire school day so I wanted to know if you're all right."

Vivian didn't know what to say to Apogee for a few seconds before she finally responded to her with a fake smile on her face. "I'm fine, just stayed up all night watching some movies is all."

Apogee eyes extended with excitement as she spoke with joy. "What movie was it!?"

"Uh…a mob movie, I forgot the name though. If you excuse me, I need to go meet a friend before I forget." Vivian told her before getting out from her chair and taking off.

Vivian made her way to the police station where she found a bench just outside of it and waited. The sun began to set a little and Vivian was just about to leave when the pony she was waiting for came outside. It was the officer from yesterday who was unsure about the murder suicide that took place at her house the other day. This pony is light blue with yellow eyes. He didn't notice Vivian as she quickly got off pf the bench as she called out to the officer. "Excuse me, officer I need your help."

When the officer turned around to see who it was that called out to him his eyes were wide with fear. "Are you kidding me, what are you doing here?"

"You don't seem to want to believe that it was a murder suicide because it wasn't and I need your help." Vivian told him again but this time in a more quitter voice.

The officer looked around before replying to her in the same tone of voice. "It's not safe here, someone could see us, just follow me home and we'll talk about what happened yesterday there."

When Vivian followed the officer to his home he closed all of his blinds and lock the doors before he spoke to her in a much more normal kind of voice. "I don't know if you're brave or stupid but the mess that you're in, why did you wait for me?"

"As I said before, I need your help."

"You heard it from my superior officer, it was a murder suicide, case close."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"That's the way the world works sometime."

"That's not how I work. You seem to be the only cop that a business hasn't bought out yet and I need your help."

The officer didn't say anything right away as he began to pace around the room a bit before speaking to her. "With what? Getting the money that you owe? Killing the people that killed your father?"

"I need your help in taking down theses businesses. There's to many of them and it's getting out of control. The McCray business isn't even that big. The only reason they want the money so bad is because they loaned it from another bigger business."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do but the best thing to do in my opinion is to skip town, let these business take each other out and if you really love this ton, after ten years you can come back."

Vivian was awe struck at what the officer was telling her that she didn't know how to respond right away. "What kind of cop are you? What kind of cop runs away and flee? I thought cops are suppose to protect the innocent and I need protecting!"

"Just like you, I also don't want to die."

"Are you not upset about the corruption that is going on in the police force, don't you want to fix that?"

"Of course I do, but there's nothing that I can do about it."

"Yes there is! Work with me, join my business and we'll take down the other business and make sure the police force is less corrupt."

The officer took caution to what Vivian said as he ask her a question. "You want to run your own business?" Vivian didn't answer straight away which made the cop rolled his eyes. "You're no better then them. Why would I help you get rid of the compotation for you?"

"Math is why, if we take down three businesses, then only mine will remain."

"Giving you a monopoly."

"I know it isn't perfect but that's how the world works sometimes right? You help me get rid of my compotation in return I help you get rid of the corrupted police force."

The officer didn't say anything right away as he thought about everything of what Vivian said before he spoke to her. "What's your plan?"

"I, don't actually have one yet."

"Oh you got to be kidding me." He told her before rolling his eyes. "How long do you have until you're debt is paid?"

"One month starting today."

"There's 31 days in this month, come back to my house in three days and tell me all of the different plans that you have and I'll do the same. Don't speak to me before that."

Vivian gave the officer a nod of approval before she said anything else to him. "I never got your name by the way.

"Devon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The following morning Vivian was staring at the place where her father got murder as she began to think about what her father was doing with the money. "He wasn't using the money here so there must be another reason why he took that much money and where he spent it all." Vivian started to go through the drawers and cabinets to try to find an answer but to no prevailed. With an angered growl she headed off to school. When she was at class the teacher made everyone to be in pairs for a group assignment. Apogee jumped over to where Vivian was with a smile on her face that made Vivian roll her eyes in disgust as she spoke to the happy pegasus. "What do you want?"

"To be your partner of course!"

"I don't date girls."

Apogee laughed before saying anything else. "I mean to be your partner for the project!"

"Why me?"

"Well, because you scare everyone in this room and you look like there is something on your mind which is bothering you."

Vivian looked over at Apogee before looking away and speaking to her. "I wear my emotions that much huh?"

"To be fair every day you look angry but this time it looks different."

Vivian gave a sigh before she said anything else. "It's personal and that's all you need to know."

Apogee looked a bit sad before she said anything back. "If you ever need anything from me, let me know."

Vivian went back to thinking about her problem before she started to get an idea in her head. I need something I ask Apogee to help me out. My father needed money so he took out a loan from the McCray business. What if Apogee is already in debt to another pony. The McCray business could be in debt to another business and when my father didn't pay them back they got furious and killed him and now expect me to pay off his debt so they can pay off their debt. That only leads into who are they in debt too? Vivian gave a little chuckle before she spoke to Apogee. "You're not a bad partner Apogee, glad to have you around." Those words put a smile on Apogee face.

Several days went by until it was the day of the meet up with Devon. It was late at night when Vivian knocked on his door and in a few seconds he opened the door and welcomed her in. When Vivian walked in he gave her a drink as he spoke to her. "I've been thinking about your situation but first let me hear what you came up with."

"Well I haven't come up with a way to pay back my debt but I had come up with this theory. The McCray business is in debt to another one." Devon gave Vivian a nod as he let her speak some more. "If my father owed them money then they could simply torture him and every time he gets a dollar, they'll be taking it. Killing him will cut off any supply of money so it must be desperate. Not to mention the 30 days thing so I'm guessing that something is going to happen on the day of my debt."

Devon remained quiet as he thought about what Vivian said before she spoke next. "I agree with what you said, I went a bit deeper than you and did some investigating. There are a few other businesses that are bigger than the McCray's but these two are of my interest. The Graves business and the Rosa business. The Graves are known for their killing while the Rosa is known for helping out, but you always have to pay them back in double."

"I can't imagine the McCray's would be worried about the Rosa's since they don't like blood all of that much but I can see the Graves being involved. Are either business doing anything at the end of this month?"

"Not that I'm aware of and I don't think I'll be able to know unless I go undercover and I'm not doing that on a hunch."

Vivian thought some more before she said anything. "Maybe, the McCray business doesn't owe any other business anything and it was only the ones that killed my father."

"I could try to look into them, got their names or what they look like?"

Vivian shook her head no before replying. "Honestly my memory of that day is so twisted I only see monster and demons in that memory and I'm trying to shut it out."

"Don't do that, try to remember that memory to the best that you can. If we can figure out why the McCray business needs this money we might be able to find a way to save your life."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Let's start small, let's find those ponies that killed your father and see where that takes us."

"How are we going to do that exactly?"

Devon thought about Vivian's question for a while before saying anything back to her. "That's a good question isn't? Give me a couple of days and I'll try to figure something out. If you're able to create a plan quicker then two days then you know where I live."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The following day, Devon was at the police station filling out some paperwork's while he was busy thinking about the day of the crime where he met Vivian for the first time. He turned towards his partner who was their on that day as he spoke to him in a soft tone so no other ponies could hear him. "I'm trying to get hired at a business, think you could get me in with the McCray's."

His partner was also doing some paperwork as well but stopped once he heard Devon's question. "What are you looking for in a business and what's wrong with this job?"

"I'm looking for some extra money on the side, job protection, and nothing is wrong with this job. I think I can handle being a cop and maybe a security guard at another business."

Devon's partner looked over at him before he said anything. "You look to green, and what's with the sudden interest? Last time you spoke about a business you claimed they were part of a murder case."

"I'm learning, I didn't know the rules because no one told me. I'm not dumb I rather have life insurance now before something happens to me."

Devon's partner didn't say anything right away as he gave it some thought before he spoke his mind. "All right, I'll set up an interview for you maybe tomorrow night? Sounds good to you?" Devon gave him a nod and the two of them went back to work.

When it came time for the interview, Devon met up with his partner over at the entrance to a club. Once inside Devon could see so many illegal activities by just one glance that he was kind of impress at the lack of fear all of these criminals had. Devon followed his partner until he was at a round table with two other ponies already waiting. One of the ponies told him to take a seat in which he did what he was told. Once Devon sat down the pony started to speak to him. So, Craig told us that you're looking for some life insurance?"

"Something like that, I figured I might as well see what my options are before they go away."

"You have two options, accept our life insurance policy or die, which is it going to be?"

Devon gave a little chuckle before he said anything. "You play a hard deal, but I accept your offer, what is it that you need me to do?"

"We owe a certain business a lot of money and need you to be a shark. We got a few customers that haven't paid off their debts, make it so."

"Sure thing, when do you need the money by?"

"The end of the month, here's a list of our customers and try not to kill any of them. We accidently did that once and now we're not sure how that customers daughter will give us the money her father took from us."

"Leave it to me, I'll get it done." Devon told them with a smile.

The following night Vivian knocked on Devon's door in which he opened it to let her in. "Take it you couldn't think of anything?"

Vivian started to swear like a sailor until she sat down at a couch and finished her swear fest before she talked normal. "I hope you could think of something detective."

Devon gave a little chuckle before he spoke. "Not a detective, just a regular cop. I did however found the two ponies that killed your father." Vivian eyes shot open wide as she was listing to Devon very closely now. "I decided to join the McCray business and I came across two ponies that are under a lot of debt to a business. Not sure which one it is yet. Anyway they gave me a list of ponies that owe them money and said they want the money at the end of the month."

"Great, what are we going to do then?"

"Not sure yet, but it's a start at least."

"Are you going to be forcing those ponies to give you the money?"

Devon let out a long sigh as he didn't reply to Vivian straight away. "Not sure, all I know is these ponies need a lot of money and we have till the end of the week to give them it."


End file.
